1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit board or card comprising an electric circuit and an insulated heating wire.
When such printed circuit boards are arranged in electric devices which are located outdoors, they are often exposed to severe temperature changes. This can lead to the formation of condensation water and therefore to short circuits within the electric circuit. Furthermore, the printed circuit board can expand in various ways according to the fluctuating temperatures, which can give rise to short circuits or contact separations in the electric circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for producing a wire-printed printed circuit board or card is known, for example, from DE 196 18 917 C1.